board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(1)Luigi vs (3)Tifa Lockheart 2018
Ulti's Analysis Unlike division 6, this one having a 10% prediction percentage for the winner made a ton of sense. Tifa had to beat, in order: Geno, Mewtwo, Mega Man X, and Luigi. This was also a division with Master Chief and Nathan Drake, noted casual bait, taking up some picks as well. Remember the Miracle on Ice clip? You've all seen it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qYscemhnf88 What everyone forgets is that was only the semifinal. The USA still had to go out and beat Finland in the final, which wasn't exactly easy street. They fell behind 1-0 and 2-1 before ultimately winning 4-2. That's essentially what this match was for Tifa. Beating Mega Man X was great and it's the match everyone is talking about, but Luigi is no joke and Tifa easily could have lost this match had she not shown up. There was one thing she had in her favor, though. These two have met before. https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/poll/2111-chaos-division-round-2-tifa-lockheart-vs-luigi It's a very comparison between Bowser and Kirby, who also had a rematch from 2005. The difference here is there actually was a reason for the gap to close between Luigi and Tifa. Square and Nintendo have trended in very opposite directions since 2005, and Tifa getting 53% thirteen years ago didn't exactly inspire confidence. The oracle was split down the middle and most people had this as a dead even match. Much like Finland did in 1980, Luigi scored first. He won the early board vote, and Tifa quickly recovered to tie things at the freeze. As things kept moving, it was Luigi who started slowly building a lead. We can call him getting a 100 vote lead our version of Finland leading 2-1, because after that Tifa just swamped the dude. That 100 vote lead of Luigi's was gone pretty quickly, and though Luigi tried his best to hold off her push leading to midnight, Tifa would eventually take control of the match and win relatively easily. Winning by 850 given how close it was early is pretty impressive, and it sent Tifa off to the legends bracket where she would have one more hilarious match before ultimately bowing out of this thing. Safer777's Analysis I think before the contest the winner of MMX/Tifa match was considered the favorite. But Luigi could do it too. Meaning these 3 characters had equal support from what I believe. As you all know in the MMX/Tifa match there were rallies and Tifa managed to barely advanced. In this match there were no rallies and Tifa beat Luigi more easy that she defeated MMX. Tifa VS MMX was the best match of the contest anyways. This match was close of course but Tifa was never in danger. Well she was losing for 1 hour and then she went ahead and stayed ahead. Also once again at the 5 minute mark she was tied! Now that is awesome. You know I thought actually that Luigi would win. Yeah I know that Tifa had beaten him before but I thought she would have fallen while Luigi would have risen. And this was true but in smaller percentages that I have expected. So yeah. Tifa managed to win and that was good. She also had much tougher opponents that Luigi had. So she deserved to win the division! Also a strange thing I noticed. Tifa has taken part in 6 contests including this one only! I always thought she was there in all of them! Luigi has missed the very first contest too. Eh whatever. Tsunami's Analysis These two had met before in a match back in 2005, and it was somewhat close, but Tifa was never really in danger of losing. And here, with Tifa fresh off a rally-fueled victory...nothing really changed. This wasn't a blowout, which suggests that Luigi could've fared pretty well against MMX. Honestly, this wasn't really a surprising result, even if it does go against the "cookie" bracket--Luigi had barely over a third of the Guru brackets, with the rest being split between X, Tifa, and Mewtwo--X having the largest portion of those due to the Mewtwo-Tifa split. Which I guess means that the "true favorite" was X? This was a distinctly weird division due to the Mewtwo/Tifa/X kerfuffle making it impossible to declare who the favorite really was in that match. Category:2018 Contest Matches